


The Life and Times of Himiko Yumeno

by spicedon



Series: Pandanganium Collection [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Backstory, Drabbles, Pandanganium, its back up thank god thank jesus ao3 i was panicking because i thought i lost this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicedon/pseuds/spicedon
Summary: Himiko and how she decides on becoming the greatest mage of all time. I guess.





	The Life and Times of Himiko Yumeno

   Himiko’s a mage. That’s right, a bonafide and experienced mage practicing the broad fields of magic! From childhood, spell-casting and tricks interested her. Good-minded magicians aligned with tight-knit traveling guilds often came to her home village, helping poor farmers and selling freshly brewed potions. These potions often healed injuries, cured unidentified sicknesses, and granted temporary luck for the unfortunate.

* * *

   To her, magic was a useful recreational tool, something that created order in a place disturbed by chaos. Abnormal acts seen as against natural laws, powers controlled by strings like a puppet, and most of all, the amount of things concerning magic seemed unlimited! Endless possibilities expanding the human mind outwards, granting access to the supernatural, paranormal, and between.

   Powerful abilities seen as impossible were going to be conquered by Yumeno Himiko herself. Reason? Her sick and dying mother needed a cure for her undiagnosed illness, the redhead wheezing and coughing hot pink all over her already stained sheets. Seeing Mama like that. It made her sick, as well. She couldn’t bare seeing her on her deathbed, without her disgraceful Papa.

  Papa was never there, anyways. Himiko didn’t need him, she’ll help Mama through wizardry! As Mama’s daughter, she’ll get them out of poverty and into the rich! Although, this was a stepping stone concerning her studies, a goal stuffed into her back inventory like forgotten, loose change.

  Unable to afford expensive potions, her charming life encouraged extensive efforts and interest to pursue studying magic. Himiko had this, while having an untapped talent and free time. Asking advice from traveling magicians, seeking ingredients for her brew, and borrowing scrolls from experts ( that she’s allowed to keep until they come back. ) Over time, she’s gathered enormous grimoires, beginner-status spellbooks, and scrolls containing identifications of magic; subsets. Necromancy, incantation, divination, astrology, enchantment. The use of candles stuck in her mind, reminding herself about color’s significance and making sure she doesn’t accidentally use the wrong ones in a spell.

 Magic was all she could think about. Time moved on, Himiko’s knowledge stacked higher and higher. At the age of twelve, there’s enough practice to begin what she had finally planned: heal Mama.

  Between these five years learning this craft, Himiko sought out the materials needed. Paying out of pocket, or outright asking a street urchin to steal her some. There’s difficulty involved in stealing from a library, but someone who thieves cooked, fresh food from restaurants can do a lot. Which is amazing by mundane standards.

  Once the materials needed for her spell were gathered, the young mage prepared her elixir. Purified river water from a priest, bay leaves and mint herbs crushed to let its juices seep and mix with untainted liquid. Himiko grabbed carnation petals, sprinkling them in before adding sea salt. A drop of a small Tiger’s Eye stone, it’s pretty and not for decoration. Strength, cleansing, vitality, and protection; the energy provided by these elements gave her potion its properties. Finally, she adds in the final ingredient; her own tears.

  Forcing herself to cry would be pointless, however, Himiko didn’t bother complaining and threw dirt into her eyes. For a minute, she let them sting and one salty teardrop fell into her glass bottle. After this, the magic brew turned from a rotten sap yellow into a wonderful leaf green. Her years of work poured into helping her mother, this job can finally be finished and they can live happily ever after.

  Himiko opened her mother’s bedroom door, knocking beforehand and stepping in quietly. The door creaked loudly, like the floorboards beneath her.

  “Mama..?” There’s nothing coming from her. Asleep, maybe? Her sandals barely scraped the wooden floor as the girl silently tiptoed towards her mother’s bed. The candle wax melted into its golden tin, its form miniscule and misshapen. Holding her bottled potion in one hand, Himiko picked up the candle and guided an arm in her mother’s direction. One moment, she appeared lax. Asleep. Almost dormant. Then, Himiko examined her mother’s eerily pale skin, bony hands, idle face--- She’s not breathing.

  The girl flung into a panic, dropping her light and tossing the potion as glass breaking can be heard. She climbed on top, over her covers, and shook the limp body constantly for an hour or so. Mind racing, tears falling, voice cracking and rising at an effort to wake her up.

  Her mother slumbers eternally, in return, Himiko abandons her short-lived humanity.

* * *

  Little Yumeno, the Hall of Magicians’ honor student and the favorite among her teachers and insecure students alike. Constantly thrown around for being short, word of mouth explaining how lazy and substandard her efforts are, even having raw talent. To the studious, she’s a disgrace to family-born mages and newcomers alike. To Himiko herself, she’s simply... Himiko.

  Her short height often made her the butt-monkey, to where her peers would use levitation magic and steal supplies right from her hands. Laughing as they watch her grubby hands attempt snatching them back, while having to use magic on campus for different purposes. Amazingly enough, she’s been scolded for abuse of magic which is strange. Those children didn’t have the same treatment she had.

  Rumors floated around about her origins, “I bet she’s half-ass, I wouldn’t doubt it though. Little Yumeno‘s donkey lip is enough evidence for me, if you know what I mean!” Followed by selfish and carefree cackles, giggles targeted at her in the hallway to fly her into a blind rage.

  Unfortunately for them, Himiko wasn’t that type of person. She only contained her rage, bottled it up. All of her sorrow, joy, everything. Only to leave a fractured image of who she was before the Tragedy. It’s a shame. She’s still grieving after four years of this cruel and unfair treatment.

  While watching the hallways dissolve, Himiko crawled back inside her empty dorm room and carefully locked her door shut. Troublemakers can’t pursue her here, there’s a barrier where only she and a friend can enter; if finding that friend could be possible. There’s no friends in school, only enemies. Sitting back down in her chair, the mage held onto a borrowed book about mythological creatures and mana-filled locations, reading eagerly and with a loose-lipped smile.

 This was her safe haven and paradise, nobody can tease her here. There’s no bullying, playing, chasing, breaking, anything harmful can’t reach her room. Not that classes were her favorite place to be, as without serious magicians, she considers becoming trapped inside there as Makai.

 Sooner or later in her last school year at the private Dream Forest Academy, Himiko faced an actual Archmage standing in her tight doorway at an immensely tall height. Ash blonde hair descending down, framing his portrait and gloomy pink eyes alike. His cheekbones stood out the most, physical stature carrying some bulk. This man was mostly a statue, rather than an actual person. If statues shared some living armor traits, of course.

She raised an eyebrow, clinging onto her redwood staff. There’s certainly something wrong here, is there an issue, problem? How did he get past her decently made barrier?

 “Who are you and what are you do...ing here?” Suspicion colored the tone in Himiko’s voice, wrists beginning to quiver under deep fear. He seems bothered by her reluctance to speak properly, mouth grimacing at a corner until the man shook his head and fell on one knee.

 The enigma began to speak, “Your new Master.” Her confusion grew louder. “I know, I know. It’s all sudden, but... I’ve heard about you and this school doesn’t seem like the best place.”

 He paused, holding up a finger. “Am I right?” Yeah. “I went here while I was younger, trust me, it was not worth my time nor is it yours.” There was a tinge of disgust, Archmage rising back up to his feet and moving closer inside. Nighttime is the best time to talk and Himiko’s grateful for this, otherwise, those nasty bullies would crowd around her door in awe and talk. To be fair, she gained a recognition that managed to reach a top ranking Mage of all people. Students here are going to talk about her.

 “You’re taking me in... because of that, nyeh? In that case, I’m not worth your time either.” Silence. Himiko folds her arms against her chest, puffing it out and sighing. Arms hanging back at her sides once again. “So, what’s your name? You probably already know mine... but, prepare be amazed...”

  Throwing her staff above her hat, ruby and emerald gemstones responded to Himiko’s magical aura and continued spinning until her gloved hand managed to catch its neck. She pulled down the brim of her rather oversized hat, feet doing a light tapping routine below her until a spectacular pose was managed.

  “Fall to your knees, I’m Himiko Yumeno!” Did he look anywhere close to impressed, she didn’t think so.

Immediately dropping the whimsical act, the redheaded mage glanced up at his skeleton-like face and pointed her staff’s head straight at him. “What’s yours..?”

  “Katashi Chikako, Archmage of the Grey Haze,” Chikako narrowed his eyes into slits and lifted a palm to lower the magic weapon down. Now, that he glanced over her signature staff, Chikako gestured for Himiko to hold onto it. He simply wanted to examine it for a closer look, that’s all. “Is this the Illusionary Rod? Where did youth like you acquire such an artifact, Yumeno?”

   She struggled to respond, “The... uh. The Charms teacher gave me it. It’s something that now... belongs to me, nyeh. Professor Konpaku trusts me and... well.” Himiko shrugged, lowering her shoulders and scratched behind her neck, “Promises are promises.”

   That’s great. One night spent talking to some famous stranger around the magician community, the next morning became dedicated gathering her books and necessities to move out. The whispers heard back in the crowded hallways are no longer there in this mansion, instead, there’s a fresh scent of morning dew and chirping birds. 

  Katashi placed his hand on her small shoulder, motioning to stay moving forward and follow him. At this rate, she’s no longer a tormented soul stuck inside a snobby magician school. She’s a yokai mage and sole apprentice being trained under a trusted, like-minded man. 

* * *

   “YUMENO!” Her master’s rumbling shout shook her inner core, awakening the short apprentice. Getting caught up in sudden madness made her lose balance, legs shaking and reflexes stopping her from dropping. Himiko stood up, wiping the drool off her drowsy face and she stared at her table. Spent an entire night writing runes, huh? 

  She replied back, “Coming... Master Katashi.” Work is hard, difficult. Himiko is lazy, drained. Honestly, the girl prefers napping all day rather than spending her time training; then again, this is her daily routine and lifestyle. 

  Running down the stairs, Himiko became greeted by her private teacher and... familiar, eating off his shoe. What a disappointing sight. She beckoned the white tiger cub to come over, picking him up and petting the purring feline. “Y’anno, there’s nothing wrong with... being nice to Tenshi.” 

   “Shush,” he scoffed, stroking his leather dress shoes and taking them off, “You’re in control of your familiar, Yumeno. That’s how it is.” 

   His dear apprentice stared at him in utter silence. Okay, that’s not how it is. Ever since coming here, she’s spent two hundred or so years progressing in her skills and spending her time attempting to create her own spells. Himiko isn’t quite seasoned and doesn’t have five hundred under her belt, like Katashi, the only difference between them is age. She’s already overcame his level, to where they’re both friends instead of mentor and student.

   “No... it isn’t. I thought you had an assignment, except... it’s my break day, nyeh.” She can spend her time playing with her loyal familiar and walk around the forest. Nonetheless, Himiko’s been wanting to move about when she’s stuck inside of her room for months, starving for human contact. “I’ll get something to eat, then head out. Is that good?” 

   “Yes, it’s quite fine with me.” Katashi stood in his spot, clearing his throat, “Also, I’ve been meaning to ask. Since, you’ve made it this far in power _and_ education...” 

   Himiko halted in her tracks, poking her head back inside, “What is it..?” 

   “I’ll give you an offer to move out and increase your recognition. How does that sound?” Delightful. “You can have some of the books and charms I bought you, including clothes and all.” 

   She fiddled with her blue opal necktie, fumbling for her protection charm and holding it up, “Like, this one?” The first one Himiko’s ever received as a gift, she enhanced its abilities and carried it everywhere. 

  “Yes.”, his voice dropped into a whisper, “I didn’t know you still kept it.” Katashi scratched his chin, sitting down in the dining chair and stretching his legs out. 

  “Well, I’ll be moving out next week... Nyeh. I hope you stop by and visit. It sucks being lonely.” Out the door she does, waving her gloved hand and into the shrouded forest. 

   Gazing out the open door, Katashi willed the front door to close and sighed. Yes, loneliness is dreadful and so is living.

* * *

  An extra two hundred years inside her hut built on a mountain. Her comfortable home decorated with charms, salt, flowers, and exorcism slips alike. Banishing evil spirits from her home used to be a regular routine, now they’re simply there as a reminder that Himiko Yumeno doesn’t tolerate rude and snotty ghosts haunting her abode. 

  Standing over her gigantic pot, she sighed and put the spoon back inside. Mixing took an hour, fermenting will take more than an hour; weeks for the potion to properly work. An empty pot solely used for the healing material is her favorite one, covered in paint and her familiar’s giant kitty claws. 

  Speaking of Tenshi, _where_ is he? Probably asleep upstairs. Himiko let out a long-drawn yawn, returning back to her stationary desk and stared outside. The cicadas sung beneath the midnight stars, fireflies floating above wet leaves. Birds sleeping inside their nests, waiting for dawn to take over. 

  Peaceful, calming, free for any loud and obnoxious noises. This was _the_ life. That is, until an unfamiliar Shinto Priest ran up her path and straight into her door. 

  A sudden thud caused Himiko to jump off her chair, leaning on her side to glance over and hear knocks. Several knocks, all over the place and inconsistent. **_What is this person’s problem?_**

  Whining then cursing underneath her breath, she opened the door to see... a long-haired man gasping for air and hacking with time to spare. He looks up, attempting a tight-lipped, forced smile. What a handsome face, a clansman draped in what appears to be priest robes and bagged pants, his white socks standing out amongst his bamboo sandals. His eyes remained the most staple part of his appearance, acid yellow eyes that spoke ill-intent. As if when he’s speak, he’d be dripping hissing venom.

   Himiko gawked at the priest, not saying anything at him which forced the man to drop his smile. 

   “Yumeno Himiko, Mage of the Dream Field. Secret Child, correct?” 

  She didn’t say a word, forcing her own answer out, “That’s me, nyeh... What do you want?” Visitors rarely come by, the occasional regulars are either the Shoutoku Prince or those who truly appreciate her services. It’s true word of mouth spreads quickly with bustling cities and marketplaces, but, a priest? Doesn’t he have his own ways of doing things?

   The stranger regained his posture, inhaling and exhaling to calm down and decrease his distress, “Excellent. I’ve been wondering if you could use my request.” Commissions, not requests. It’s possibly a huge deal if this lanky, tall, and creepy man ran all the way here to see her. She could hear it from his recent interruption. 

   “You’ve disturbed my peace an’ quiet... But, I’ll give you some time. Lemme guess...”, she tapped her bottom lip, thinking, “You’re in trouble... right?” 

   Rapid nods. “No. I came here since **my loved one** is.” Oh. That’s what he’s here for, then. Does he want a healing potion, her selection of fine herbs, crystals, gemstones? Himiko understands where he’s coming from, except she’d rather have him explain rather than waste her time.

   “Allow me to introduce myself,” he stretched out a hand, bottom eyelids lifting up despite his serious frown being unable to move, “My name is Shinguuji Korekiyo, my loved one is deathly ill, and I need to acquire the _Hourai no Kusuri_.”

    Ah, oh. Um. Himiko could tell he’s definitely not messing around or playing a well-scripted prank. Nobody should know about what the forbidden elixir is outside of the sorcerer and magician community. Where did he acquire this information? Who is his so-called “loved one?” 

    Standing still, she stared into his gaze and stepped back inside, gesturing for Korekiyo to come.

  “Get in, get in... I’ll need more of an explanation than that, nyeh...”

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write himikos backstory while making it solid and more uh  
> in depth  
> im going to go cook soup


End file.
